1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel condensation products useful as additives for lubricants and normally liquid fuels, as well as to lubricant and normally liquid fuel compositions containing these additives. It also relates to processes for making such products, post-treated products made from them, and concentrates containing both types of materials. More particularly the additives of this invention are made by reacting certain alphahydroxyalkyl hydroxy-aromatic compounds with olefinic nitriles, acids, or acid derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of relatively high molecular weight compositions characterized by the presence within their structure of both lipophilic and lipophobic groups as additives for normally liquid fuels (e.g., gasoline, jet fuel, kerosene, fuel oil, heating oil, etc.) and naturally occurring and synthetic lubricants, is well known to the art. See, for example, the discussions in "Lubricant Additives" by C. V. Smalheer and R. Kennedy Smith published by the Lezius-Hiles Co., Cleveland, Ohio, particularly pages 2-5, and "Lubricant Additives" by M. W. Ranney, published by the Noyes Data Corporation, Park Ridge, N.J. (1973), particularly pages 3-92.
Among the additives that have been used in fuels and lubricants are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,640; 3,558,743; and 3,493,520.
The materials described in the '743 and '520 patents are made by reacting a carboxylic acid- or anhydride-containing addition copolymer, an amine, an alkylated phenol and an aldehyde, while those described in the '640 patent are made by reacting a carboxylic acid with a polyamine having at least three nitrogen atoms, at least two of which are primary and at least one which is secondary, an alkyl-substituted phenol and formaldehyde.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,787,458 and 3,793,202 disclose products made by condensing a phenol with formaldehyde and an amine and then subsequently treating the product with acid or additional aldehyde.
Despite the knowledge evidenced by the abovenoted prior art, the search for new additives for fuels and lubricants continues. This continuing search has been prompted in part by the increasingly severe demands for reductions in pollution caused by operation of engines as well as economic considerations and material shortages. It is an object of the present invention to provide additives, processes, concentrates and compositions which will aid in meeting these increased demands.